


Out Clubbing

by winters_prince



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Glory Hole, Gloryhole, It's an au where jasper is less of a shit, Jasper is still kind of a shit but not, Lapis is a loner, Like, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Road Head, Shower Sex, They swear plenty, Trans Jasper (Steven Universe), abusive, at least at first, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_prince/pseuds/winters_prince
Summary: [Content warning, this is literally just shameless smut]Lapis goes to a club on her night off and takes a risk.  It turns out to have payoffs.  Big, thick payoffs.





	1. Chapter 1

So what, she’d never been to one before. Didn’t matter to her. Wouldn’t matter to whoever it was on the other side. Plus, she knew she could handle it. If only the location weren’t so...gross.

Lapis shifted on top of the toilet seat, mercifully covered by a lid. The cement floor and mixture of red and blue lighting really didn’t do much to make the place homely, nor did the dubstep currently pounding through the walls. It wasnt her style, or her scene, or her anything, but as she nervously fidgeted with the too-short edge of her dress, her eyes wandered and fell on the reason she’d come back here in the first place. Why she’d even come to this party in the first place.

The gloryhole next to her was wide, and sort of a triangular, rounded shape, probably so that whoever....deposited in it would have room for their balls, Lapis theorized. The lights overhead gave just enough vision to catch the shape of the hole, see the duct tape surrounding it. She’d been sitting back in this stall for ten minutes now, waiting and staring. This, too, wasn’t really her scene. She was vanilla in the broadest terms-she’d never even owned a sex toy for that matter. But she hadn’t fucked in years, so when she came to this club for a night off and some purple-haired, short girl with a lip ring Lapis focused entirely too much on stumbled into her and asked, with a snicker, if she’d come for glory, the jolt that sent through Lapis was enough to convince her to wait.

The long wait, however, was enough for her to start convincing herself otherwise. This was crazy. She had shit to do, a job in the morning to go to, she couldn’t wait up all night waiting for-

the bathroom door swung open. House music poured into the room for a second before it swung back closed, blessing Lapis and the new person with what could be called silence, given the circumstances. Maybe they won’t notice the hole, she thought. Maybe they actually have to use the bathroom or something.

Her hopes for this were dashed-while another hope entirely bloomed-as she heard the lock next door click into place, and into Lapis peripheral vision slid the biggest cock she’d ever seen.

From what she could see, it was massive. Eight inches worth of inch-and-a-half thick dick hung out of the once-empty gloryhole,black skin mottled with patches of bright white. Within a few moments-and some tantalizing bobbing-a fat, heavy looking set of balls joined them.

Lapis gaped. Stared. What on earth was she supposed to do with all of that? Nervously, she held her forearm up next to it. It wasn’t even hard, and it was still matching up. She kept staring, shocked into silence.

The owner of the cock spoke, a rough, husky yet feminine voice. She sounded pissed, like something had already ruined her night. “You gonna do anything over there, or are you just gonna stare, punk? Neither of us got all night.”

This was enough to snap Lapis out. “Wh-What!? Are you serious!? Look at that thing, I can’t do anything with that!”

“I’ve looked at it plenty. Jesus, I’m not asking to put it in your ass. Just fucking get to it or stop wasting my time.” For emphasis, the stranger shook their hips, their cock waving gently from side to side in front of Lapis.

“alright, alright, just chill out or...something.” Lapis snapped back, swiftly turning her remark into a grumble. She reached forward, wrapping both of her hands around it and giving a gentle squeeze. With a rush in her blood, Lapis realized something with horror as her hands went to work; she was still soft. Lapis bit her lip, using one hand to stroke the massive piece, holding the head in the other as she sunk her fingers against it, using a thumb to tease at the bell. From the other side of the wall came a soft sigh of satisfaction.

“See, there you go. Wasn’t so scary, was it, punk?” They remarked, the pissed tone of their voice not fading in the slightest.

“Fuck off,” Lapis shot back, speeding up her handjob only slightly as she witnessed it harden in her palms, jaw dropping and eyes widening as the huge dick surged, slipping out of the hand holding the bell. Lapis stoked idly as she stared, the piece now a full, black-and-white marvel, eight and a half inches long and staring her right in the face. It curved upward as it went, and she could see it pulsing gently in the air past her hand.

“Jesus Christ,” she muttered, breathlessly, her one hand sped up as she continued looking it over. Her other hand floated down, fondling the balls that came for free with the cock, both just as big to suit the monster in her other hand. She rolled her fingers, giving the sack a pull before letting go, watching the cock bounce and squeezing back down on them again. On the other side of the wall, she could hear low, gentle grunts and groans, letting her know she was doing an okay job at the very least. Then, they spoke up again.

“Alright, fine. You know what you’re doing with those hands. I’ll give you that much. But you’re just teasing me. Get that mouth to work, too.”

There was a long, loud silence.

“Wh-well, why don’t I just keep up the handjob, if it’s so nice?” Lapis teased, speeding up her tugging. She bit her lip, looking up invisibly at the person in front of her.

“Because I came back here for a blowjob. So I’d expect a fucking blowjob.” Now she didn’t just sound pissed, she was pissed. “What’s the matter? God, acting like you’ve never sucked cock before.”

another silence, although this one was louder than before.

“Well-”

“Oh my fucking god.”

“Listen-”

“You’re in a fucking gloryhole, and you’ve never sucked dick? Are you sure you’re even at the right club?”

“Okay, see, it’s not my fault it’s been years since I got any. Some of us are okay with just fucking the regular way, ever think about that?”

The stranger snorted. “No. Unlock your door.” Before Lapis could stop it, the cock had slid out from the gloryhole, both it and the fat sack underneath it disappearing into the dark.

“What the fuck-why? What are you doing?”

The stranger spoke up again, now on the other side of the door. “I’m gonna fucking teach you. Open the door.”

Lapis’ teeth sunk into her lip again, but despite herself, she watched as her hands moved on their own, sliding back the lock and pulling the door open.

Her eyes trailed from a wide waist to lock with the eyes of the most gorgeous, and threatening woman Lapis had ever seen.

Fishnet leggings did little to hide her legs, leading up into what seemed to just be a pair of black underwear, a studded black and silver belt adorning the waist of the huge woman. The shirt she wore had once been a t-shirt, evidenced by the clearly cut off sleeves, and the neckline had been cut low to show off a very generous amount of cleavage. Her hair fell behind her like a cloud, bleached blonde and matching the pale patches of her vitiligo skin rather well, and every inch of her was clearly ripped. This didn’t look like someone who’d be getting it in a gloryhole, Lapis couldn’t help but think as she stared her down. This looks like a woman who gets it in a gym that she owns.

“Name’s Jasper. You gonna stare all day?”

“You-You’re-” Lapis stammered.

“Black? A woman? Both boxes checked, sweetheart.” She turned, locking the door behind her. “Now let’s get to this.”

Lapis trailed down, her eyes watching as Jasper undid her belt and shuffled down her fishnets and underwear, that huge cock springing free once again. Lapis covered her mouth, and she could see Jasper smirk.

“I get you’re impressed, but here.” She reached down, strong arms pulling away Lapis’ hands before one is on the back of her head, pulling Lapis closer. “Here. Start with this.” She grabbed her cock, guiding it to Lapis lips and pressing it to them in an obscene kiss. “Just watch out for the teeth, and you should be fine.”

Lapis opened her mouth to debate or argue, to say something about taking it slow. The moment she did, however, Jasper’s cock slid right in, the heat of her mouth trounced by the heat radiating off of Jasper’s tool.

Lapis gasped in surprise, her hands instantly grabbing at Jasper’s thighs as she pushed a little forward, stopping just as her lips locked around the back of the head. Gently, she lapped at it with her tongue, smothering the bell with it as drool rans from the corner of her mouth. She pulled back some, trying to suck on it, and pulled away with an audible pop. “How was that?” she asked, looking up at Jasper.

Jasper stared back down at her, utterly unimpressed. “Pretty pathetic, there.” She smirked as she watched Lapis’ cheeks light up. “Don’t have to tell anyone you can’t suck dick, sweetheart. It’s pretty obvious.”

Lapis furrowed her eyebrows, jabbing a finger up at her. “Well what the fuck do you want? I’ve never even tried this before, I’m not gonna be an expert on day-” Her rant got cut off by the presence of Jasper’s cock in her mouth, the woman taking the opportunity to grip Lapis hair, holding her head still as she started to work her hips like a piston.

“Fucking christ, you talk too much. It’s not that hard. Just fucking suck on it, you’ll get it, alright? Let me show you.” Jasper yanked Lapis head forward, and something inside of Lapis lit up. Some part of her that she didn’t know before. She followed orders, stifling her smart remarks as she tried to turn her mouth into a vacuum as Jasper invaded it, the hand on the back of her head firm and absolute. Jasper groaned out a “fucking finally” as her hips pumped, Lapis letting herself be used. Jasper’s thick cock filled her mouth as soon as it emptied, and the force of it made her cheeks puff up, loud, wet puffs and pops meeting the air as she drove. Jasper’s hand tightened against her head, unrelenting.

She kept her hands clasped on Jasper’s thighs to hold some semblance of control, but it had all passed over to the muscled woman currently using her mouth as a tool. Something inside of Lapis, though, was okay with that. Was okay with Jasper pumping her head more like a hole than a person, was okay with letting her tell her what to do. No, she wasn;t okay with it. She liked it.

“Good to hear you shut up already. If you’re gonna have a mouth that big, you should put it to use. Which you must’ve already known, otherwise you wouldn’t be sitting in a fucking gloryhole.” Jasper laughed, and Lapis felt her cheeks burn in time with her pussy at her words. Jasper didn’t let up for a second for her to debate, pulling Lapis’ head down again to drive more of her cock into Lapis mouth, the bell end finally hitting her throat.

Lapis gagged, and with a cough, an obscene mixture of pre-cum and her own drool burst from her lips, joining the strings that had already been leaking since the start of the facefuck. Her fist pounded Jasper’s thigh, and Jasper mercifully pulled out, tugging her off of her cock with the hand in her hair.

Lapis coughed, strings of spit still connecting her and Jasper’s dick. She gasped for air for a moment before coughing. “N-Not that deep, holy shit,” she said, “not again.” as she wiped her chin with her wrist, she heard Jasper laughing again. At her.

“’that deep’? Holy shit, you weren’t kidding. You suck at this.” Jasper had her free hand wrapped around the base of her cock, waving her tool in the air.

Lapis blinked, looking at her cock. Her eyes widened.

All of that, and she’d barely choked down a third of Jasper’s cock.

“You’re fucking kidding.” Her eyes flicked from Jasper’s cock to her face again. “You’re a fucking horse.”

Jasper laughed again, the hand that was in her hair holding her chin and squishing her cheeks. “You’re the one who signed on for a ride, sweetheart. I’ll just have to give you some repeat lessons.”

Lapis cheeks flushed again. “R-Repeat? You want to do this again?”

Jasper smirked. “You didn’t see yourself with my dick in your mouth. It’s not that I want to do this again. It’s that you want me to.”

Lapis felt a jolt of embarassment through her face and her pussy again. God damnit, she was right. She was growing to like Jasper less and less, but she was liking her dick more and more. “Fuck you.”

“Not the plan, sweetheart.” Lapis felt Jasper’s hands grab her just under her arms, picking the much smaller girl up as she squeaked. “What the fuck-what are you doing?” Lapis managed, now seated on top of the toilet, as Jasper closed the gap between the two.

She could feel the heat rolling off of Jasper. She smelled her sweat and her perfume as she pressed close, and she felt Jasper’s dick press against her bare thigh, still as hard as ever. Jasper’s lips brushed her ear as she whispered. “Like I said, you fucking me isn’t in the agenda.” Her hand left Lapis side, her fingers running along the brim of Lapis dress, a dress she was beginning to think was too long. Lapis wrapped her arms around the larger woman, struggling to keep herself steady. “You’re fucking crazy, Jasper. We’re not fucking in a fucking club bathroom.”

Jasper giggled for the first time, and Lapis felt her cock slip between her thighs. “We’re not? You should let your pussy know, then. I can feel her soaking me from here.”

Lapis bit her lip, and tried to look anywhere but at Jasper.

Instead, her eyes locked with Jaspers.

Fuck it.

“Just make it fast or...whatever.”

Jasper grinned, her hand rolling the brim of Lapis’ dress back to expose a pair of tight, green underwear that had long since been soaked through.

“Trust me, sweetheart. With me? It won’t take you long.”

Jasper didn’t take her panties off. She ripped them aside, the fabric falling to the ground. Lapis only had a moment to think about how she hadn’t brought another pair before she felt Jasper’s bell-end push into her.

Lapis gasped, loud, and her arms tightened around Jasper’s back as Jasper grinned, sliding her hands down to hold onto Lapis’ hips as she, for once, slowly worked herself back and forth inside of Lapis. Lapis hung her mouth open in silent ecstasy, her face twitching every now and again with pain as Jasper stretched her more than she’d been used to.

“You hangin on there, sweetheart?” Jasper asked, playfully scooting her forward the smallest bit. The sound Lapis made in response would’ve embarassed her at any other time, a shaky moan as she gingerly nodded her head. “F-Faster. You-I-More.”

Jasper grinned wide, shuffling Lapis closer and burying her face into Lapis neck. Her hips swing, and a good two inches of cock backing up the head slide inside of Lapis. Lapis balls her fists in Jasper’s shirt and sucks air through her teeth, Before wrapping her legs around Jasper’s torso.

Jasper’s lips make contact with Lapis throat and latch on instantly, her hips swinging while her hands hold the smaller girls waist in a vice grip as she finally gets to start fucking her. Lapis moans and mewls in her grasp, all of her tight around Jasper’s torso, her fists holding onto her as tight as she can before she hisses in Jasper’s ear.

“Don’t...Don’t stop. Please, Jasper.”

That’s all the instruction Jasper needs as she pops off, a bright hickie shining on Lapis’ neck, before she latches right back onto her collar, getting back to work as her hips pump, harder and faster now, Lapis’ moans now fully moans and not just hisses between her teeth. Jasper can barely hold herself back from thrusting with everything she has, but she forces herself back to hear Lapis mewling over her.

“Fuck, Jasper, you weren’t-” Lapis cuts herself off with a sudden gasp as another inch joins the rest of Jasper’s length, “-I needed this, I still need this, please-” She gasps and leans her head back as Jasper dutifully pulls her closer and picks up her speed, another inch of her cock disappearing inside of Lapis as her thighs shiver. Just over the music Lapis can hear the sloppy sounds of Jasper’s cock working her, and her balls slapping against her, hard, with every thrust in.

Jasper didn’t let up for a second, her head only moving to switch locations and give Lapis a new hickie. Lapis, meanwhile, was getting further and further away from herself, finally letting the ecstasy of getting dicked sink in for so long. Her head lay back, and her eyes tilted up in tandem as she let herself go, pulling Jasper’s body in close with hers in an attempt to get more inside of her, to get closer with her, to do anything. She could only focus on how she wanted more, how she needed more, and how she couldn’t let Jasper stop fucking her no matter what.

The bathroom smelled like sex and sweat, the music intermingled with Jasper’s grunts and Lapis moans, and they were only getting louder. Lapis wasn’t just getting back on the horse after a long dry spell, she was a screamer. This was something Jasper couldn’t have guessed at, and that she’d neglected to mention before the buff woman had started ravaging her.

So when her legs tightened, and her calves pulled Jasper in, neither of them were quite expecting the shout Lapis let out when Jasper stumbled, shoving the rest of her length inside of Lapis much sooner than she’d intended.

“Oh-FFFFFUCK, JASPER,” Lapis screamed, clamping down against her with so much force that even Jasper was impressed, “Right fucking THERE, DON’T-DON’T STOP, I’ll fucking, kill you if you stop fucking me right now,” she pleaded, the walls of the bathroom almost rattling.

Jasper didn’t need to be told twice, wrapping her arms around Lapis’ shoulders and finally letting herself go as hard as she liked. Their hips slammed against each other, loud claps sounding out as Jasper fucked Lapis like a piston, the full length of her cock sliding out of the girl before ramming back in. Lapis’ face was a soundless expression of pure lust, her mouth wide and her eyes rolled completely back as Jasper pounded her. “Fucking shit, sweetheart,” Jasper choked out, “You don’t let go, I’m gonna bust.”

“Do it, doitdoitdoitdoit!” Lapis pleaded, totally gone. Her legs tightened like a vice around Jasper. “Cum in me cum in me cum in meeeeee-FUCK!” she begged, cutting herself off with her own wailing. 

Jasper shook her head, but didn’t let up, her own symphony of swearing, panting and shouting joining Lapis’ as her pace sped up to a near-blur, before finally slamming in a final time and unloading. The fact of where they where, what they were doing, and everything that had lead up to now finally got to Lapis. She moaned, or more appropriately screamed, letting out a quivering “Yeeeeeees,” as Jasper came, her hips rolling as her own orgasm hit her like a train. Her screaming and gasping lowered to whispers, her head bobbing forward limply as she fell back to earth. Jasper stepped back, gingerly tilting Lapis’ weight against the wall behind her, and slid out of her, the remnants of her creampie dribbling out onto the seat below.

“Fuck...Jesus christ, Jasper,” Lapis finally said, after a few minutes of panting and collecting herself. “Nobody...has EVER fucked me like that.”

Jasper smirked. “Love it when they say that,” she says. “You gonna be able to walk out of here?”

Lapis shrugged limply, totally exhausted. “No fucking clue. I don’t think I want to leave.”

Jasper chuckled, patting her shoulder after she packed her cock away once again. “Here-gimme your phone. I’ll call you an Uber.”

Lapis swallowed, blinking briefly before working herself off the back of the toilet, reaching into her purse and handing Jasper her phone. “Fucking hell, you came like a firehose.”

Jasper grinned, punching in details behind Lapis’ back as she cleaned up. “Tell me about it.”

Lapis giggled, leaning against Jasper’s arm. “Maybe some other time...hey, when would another time be? I wanna see you again. Do this...again.”

Jasper smirked and shrugged. “Who knows, sweetheart. I’m around. Maybe we’ll bump into eachother again.” She paused, then added, “In more ways then one. Now come on, let’s get you out, your Ubers on it’s way.”

Hazily, Lapis nodded and rolled her dress back down, leaving only the shreds of her underwear as a mark that they’d ever been there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lapis woke up with a start, apparently tucked perfectly into her bed. “Ugh...my head, dude.” She rubbed the back of her head, blinking sleep from her eyes and looking around her empty room. “What happened last night? I remember...ugh, I can’t remember shit.”

Glancing at her phone, she noticed it was already noon. That, and she had a photo message from someone named “sweetheart”.

Raising an eyebrow, she opened it, and the memory of last night flooded her in an instant.

On her phone was a picture of Jasper, grinning and holding up her tank top. She was showing off her tits, which both had ring piercings in them, and her very obvious abs. Beneath it was what she’d written to go with it.

Jasper had given her a home address.

Lapis grinned, saved the photo, and opened her chat window.


	2. Hot Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets a mysterious invitation from a large, pushy benefactor. Okay, less of an invitation, more of a pickup. And less of a benefactor, more like a Jasper.

Lapis thumbed the button to send a picture message, and caught a look at herself in her wall mirror as she got ready for a selfie, letting out a scoff. She took off her shirt and tossed it aside, snapping a picture and sending it to Jasper, writing, _It’s going to take me like an extra half hour to get ready for work because of you._

 

She was covered in hickies, from her throat to her collarbone to even nearby her shoulders. Most of them were light red, making her look like she had been tattooed in polka dot. Near her neck, though-and, she noticed, her tits-was worse. There, the hickeys turned dark purple instead, shining and unavoidable. She suinted for a second, and then sent another text to Jasper. _Wait a second are those fucking teeth marks?_

 

Jasper sent her back a picture of her from the nose down, teeth wide in a grin. Lapis noted with a rush how sharp her canines were. Beneath the picture, Jasper wrote, _don’t worry, there can always be more._ Lapis sucked air through her teeth, reluctantly saving the picture. _The longer I know you, the less I like you,_ she wrote. She threw her phone on her bed, turning to her closet to get dressed for work. She threw on some black jeans, a pair of red Vans, and started to throw on a polo before considering a grey button-up. She took the polo back off and picked up the other shirt, slipping her phone in her pocket and stepping out into her living room for a second opinion.

 

“Peridot. Peri, which shirt do I go with? I was thinking the polo, but it’s warm out today, so...” She trailed off, looking at the end of the couch where her roommate practically lived. Sure enough, a squirrely, wiry girl peered at her, her attention freshly broken from her laptop. She adjusted her hijab, slipping her glasses back up her nose to glare at Lapis. Well, to most it would be a glare. To Lapis it was just Peridot. “Some of us sleep in this apartment, Lapis,” Peridot said, completely flatly. Lapis raised her eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” Peridot rolled her eyes, looking back at her laptop. “Figures you didn’t realize. Your friend came stomping in at like, two thirty last night. Is she made of cinderblocks or something? I could hear you snoring past that, so you must have really conked out. Lucky you had someone watching out for you, I guess.”

 

Lapis lowered the shirts, head tilted. “She-She brought me back here? Dropped me off?” Peridot’s eyes didn’t move from her screen. “Eeyup. Woke up everyone in the complex too, no doubt. Didn’t say anything to me, really. Just asked which room was yours.” The only sound, other than Lapis confused mumbling, was Peridot’s keyboard. “Who was that, anyw-” Peridot looked at her roomate, abruptly cut off. a smirk burst out across her face. “Nevermind. I think I figured it out.” Lapis didn’t understand until Peridot snickered and motioned at her neck, and Lapis realized she hadn’t done make-up yet. “Shit-no, Peri, it’s not what you think, alright? I-fuck.” Lapis ran back into her room as Peridot’s snickers burst into full laughter. Lapis swept into her bathroom, throwing herself into her makeup. Her estimate wasn’t off-it took her about half an hour just to conceal all of her hickeys, at least the ones not covered by her shirt. Some of them still shone through, but they looked more like minor bruises now.

 

“I’m going to work,” Lapis said brusquely, power-walking through their apartment. Peridot waved absently, one hand still busy on her laptop. “Don’t let anyone ask about those-” Peridot started, but Lapis had disappeared before she could finish. Peridot shrugged, setting herself back to her laptop. To herself, she muttered, “about time someone made a move. I don’t remember her ever having a girlfriend to start with.”

 

Waiting for her bus, Lapis checked her phone. She had another photo from Jasper. It was a picture of her abs, a perfect caramel brown with splashes of pale, her shirt pulled up to show off. Her cock rose from the bottom of the picture, clearly hard. Doesn’t matter to me if you like me, long as you like these. Lapis stared for a moment, before realizing she was in public and slamming her phone back into her pocket. She hated to admit it, but she was more than ready to see Jasper again. Jasper was right, anyway-she did like those, damn it. She texted back once she’d gotten on her bus and shuffled into a seat by herself. _Jesus, I’m going to work you can’t do this._ The response was, certainly, not what she’d expected. _Pfft, you work?_ Lapis blinked. _Yeah, of course I do. Don’t you?_ Jasper replied, answering nothing, with _Well, I don’t need a job to work._ Lapis wrote, _Wtf what do you do?_ , and found herself antsy for a reply. She only got one as she got off her bus, a screenshot from Google of the map location for Mariana’s Gym. _There is no way you lift weights at a gym for a living. There was no way._ She couldn’t possibly, that wasn’t even a job. Her phone buzzed. _I own the gym._

 

 _Bullshit._ There was ridiculous, and then there was this. Jasper couldn’t have been much older than her. How in the hell could she possibly own a gym? Failing that, if she owned a gym, why the hell was she looking for pickups in a club bathroom? Lapis pondered this as she hopped off her bus, thanking the driver as she looked at her phone again. _Well fine. Where do you work?_ Lapis blinked, glancing up at the Big Donut and snapping a picture of the front of the store. _My shift starts now, actually. I get off at 6._ Sliding her phone back in her pocket, she popped through the door. It was late enough that the morning rush had subsided, but still early that the flow of people wasn’t as heavy either. Lapis pinned her name tag on, yawning as she set a basket of donuts into the deep-fryer.

 

“Long night, huh?” Sadie chimed in, sympathetically, carting in boxes of coffee cups. “Huh? Oh. Yeah, you could say that about it.” The image of Jasper’s cock hanging from the gloryhole flashed through her mind. “Where’s Lars, then?” Lapis asked, stifling another yawn and the redness in her cheeks. Sadie shrugged. “Day off. Said he was info-hunting or something. He felt real cool about it.” “Mm,” Lapis offered as a response. She didn’t really care where Lars was, long as it wasn’t within five feet.

 

The rest of her shift went by pretty blandly; she checked her phone a few times, but Jasper hadn’t texted her back. She shrugged, and tried to focus on filling orders instead of reflecting on Jasper. It was not effective, least of all because she spent her breaks scrolling through Jasper’s texts. Peridot sent her a link to a few tutorials on removing hickeys. Lapis sent her a >:( to which she replied >:). She was staring at the fryer when Sadie bumped her arm, making her leap out of a daydream. “What-what’s up? I’m not burning the donuts, am I?” She double checked the fryer as Sadie raised an eyebrow at her. “Your uh, shifts been over for like five minutes now. You never miss a shift ending, so I thought you’d already left, but your ride is here too, I think. That’s what they said when I came to check on the honking, at least.” Lapis blinked. Honking? “Er, thanks, Sadie. I’ll catch you tomorrow, okay?” Sadie smiled and nodded as she punched out, sweeping from the front door and seeing the gaudiest muscle car in her life.

 

It was all lime and dark green, the top of the vehicle a shining chrome. It was covered in some geometric pattern, lines and dots criss-crossing here and there. Otherwise tinted windows were rolled down in the front and passenger seats, and the moment Lapis stepped out, a car horn blared for a solid ten seconds as she bent to look inside. Jasper grinned at her, palm pressed full force against the steering wheel. “Get in,” she said, not waiting for any of Lapis’ many questions. In spite of herself, she did, and Jasper nearly peeled off the curb, speeding off in a second.

 

“What the hell? I-You-How did you even know where to pick me up?” Lapis half-shouted, the events of the last three minutes catching up with here. “Where are we even going? Oh, god, you’re not a serial killer, are you? Because this is an incredibly serial killer thing.” Jasper laughed hard, leaned back far into her seat, only one hand on the steering wheel. “Relax, you think I’d be able to take you to my gym if I’d killed anyone? Plus, like I’d bother to be sneaky enough for that.” She grinned at Lapis, her other hand on the back of Lapis’ seat. “Plus, you sent me a picture. This is the only ‘Big Donut’ shop I could find on google, anyway.

 

“Take me to your-you-what?” Lapis’ mind was still about ten feet behind the car. “Okay, okay, what is this about. What are you doing?” Her voice bounced back to flat, and she shook the anxiety out of her hands, turning in her seat to Jasper. Jasper laughed again, more of a chuckle. “I’m takin you on a date. That’s what you’re supposed to do, huh?” Lapis voice was as flat as ever. “a date. To a gym. Uh-huh.”

 

Jasper shrugged. “It’s not just a gym. I was gonna take you to my house. If you want to leave, I could always pull over. But I just figured we could make our own fun.”

 

Lapis scoffed. “Our own fun? What, you have a party in that house?”

 

Jasper waved her hand. “Nah, but I got a mattress in need of breaking in. Thought you’d want to come give me a hand.” Jasper’s eyes flit from the road to Lapis’ fingers. “You might need two, though.” Lapis shoved her for that as she snorted. “It’s not my fault you got a dick like a fucking soup can.”

 

Jasper snorted. “Wow, you know how to make a girl feel sexy. Here I got my cock out for you and everything.”

 

Lapis rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I get it, you-actually have your dick out.” Her eyes had run down Jasper’s stomach for the first time, somehow only just now noticing that Jasper’s sweatpants had been rolled down to her knees, her cock standing tall and proud, balls plump as they sat upon a pair of thighs Lapis was having trouble not noticing. “What the fuck, Jasper?”

 

Jasper grinned, her hand moving from the back of Lapis’ seat to the back of Lapis’ head. Lapis glared at Jasper. “No fucking way. You’re driving.”

 

“Yeah, and last night you were going to the club. Trust me, sweetheart, you need your practice.” Jasper’s cock bobbed gently as she drove, merging onto a highway without blinking an eye. “It’s a straight shot from here, anyway, and what are you going to do, listen to the radio? That was rhetorical,” she snapped as Lapis hand reached for the console.

 

Lapis sighed and swallowed for a moment, before turning onto her knees and bending over. “You fucking suck,” she said, slipping the head of Jasper’s cock between her lips. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, sweetheart.”

 

Pinching Jasper’s balls for that, Lapis was struggling again with Jasper’s dick. The damn thing was thick enough to force her mouth wide, although she didn’t let it stop her. Jasper focused on driving more than her as she bobbed her head, working a rough inch and a half into her mouth as she slurped rather loudly on Jasper’s shaft, her cheeks going pink in embarrassment. Jasper giggled. “Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” she said, lifting her hips to urge more of her cock into Lapis. Lapis shoved her thighs back down, determined to go at her own pace, and her hand cupped Jasper’s balls, sueezing them gently as she started to work her head harder, her tongue swirling around Jasper’s bell. She pulled off with a pop, tracing her tongue up to Jasper’s slit, before diving back down, tongue peeking from her lips as she let out a choke. She heard Jasper gasp this time, and she grinned through the dick in her mouth, hand fondling Jasper’s balls.

 

Humiliated as she was to admit it, this was turning Lapis on. She could feel herself getting wet as she worked herself on Jasper’s dick, and the pure fact of the scene was more intense than anything Lapis had done before. She shut her eyes, working four inches of Jasper into her mouth before she let out a choke again, reluctantly pulling back. The sounds Jasper was making, soft grunts and gasps she could hear over the roar of the engine, did nothing to curb her need. She felt Jasper’s hand find her ass and sueeze, tightly, and the rush was better than she would ever admit. She absently wiggled her ass, and Jasper spanked her, a move that made Lapis shout into Jasper’s dick. Jasper groped her, roughly, her hands being just as strong as her biceps would suggest. Lapis finally employed her hand, moving it from Jasper’s balls to stroke the dick that she couldn’t manage, spit-shined with her drool as she moaned, the scene starting to overwhelm her. She finally pulled up and off, slowly, a loud pop sounding out as she finally left Jasper’s cock and looked up to see the woman reclined, one arm behind her head as she watched Lapis. “Enjoy yourself, huh?”

 

“Jasper-” She sat up uick, looking out of the windshield in a panic. Her panic fell apart instantly as she furrowed her eyebrows. “How long have we been parked.”

 

Jasper opened her door, shuffling her sweatpants back up to flimsily hide a still raging hard-on. “I parked five minutes ago. Turned off the car. You were real into it, didn’t want to be rude by interrupting a lady.”

 

Lapis sighed, wiping drool from her lips with the back of her hand. “When have you cared about being rude? Fuck off.” Jasper burst into a grin. “That’s what we’re here for, isn’t it?” Lapis rolled out of her seat, shutting her car door a little more forcefully than needed. She shaded her eyes, peering up at the sign above the building Jasper had parked in front of. “You brought me to a gym. You were serious.”

 

Jasper rolled her eyes, shoulders dropping. “Oh, fuck off. It’s my house too and you know it. Come on in.” Lapis followed her lead through the glass double-doors, sticking her nose in the air as she did and making sure Jasper could hear her “Hmph.” She took a look around. The place was spotless, with beautiful wooden floors and rounded, gray furniture. It looked more like a waiting room for a doctor’s office than a gym entryway. “Well, where do I sign in?” Lapis asked, looking around before finding the check-in. “There’s nobody here to check in with.”

 

Jasper rolled her eyes again. “That’s because the gym closed an hour ago, dummy. I closed up when I came to get you. We’re not going to the gym, anyway. I told you,” she said, stepping behind the desk, “my room.” Jasper pointed at a diagonal stairway behind the desk, sweeping her arm to motion Lapis up it. “Ladies first, as usual.”

 

Lapis climbed the stairs, grumbling about Jasper just wanting to stare at her ass. Jasper shot back that she’d stare if there was enough ass for her to see. Lapis would’ve shoved her down the stairs, but she was already fumbling with the door. It swung open mid-threat.

 

Jasper’s room was massive. The same wood flooring as downstairs adorned it, but aside from that, it was all her style. Posters of action movies and weightlifting idols alike hung up around the place, the walls painted a burnt orange. Big was a word for it, like everything about Jasper. Clean was not. Lapis almost stepped in a discarded football jersey, and she realized after marveling at the size of the room that it was absolutely filled with clothes, strewn from the closet to the floor. Lapis let a curse slip past her lips. “How often do you pick up around here, yearly?” she asked, tip-toeing over the jersey. Jasper shut the door behind her, stretching out before looking around. “I don’t get it, what’s the problem? I only need the room for two reasons, anyway.”

 

Lapis raised her eyebrow, half-turned around to make some reply before Jasper was on her, the larger woman almost flattening her onto her bed. Jasper’s hands almost tore her blouse off, and Lapis wished with a rush that they had as buttons flew aside and Jasper’s lips covered her collar and she bit down, Lapis letting out a moan in time with a gasp of shock. Her hand found the back of Jasper’s head and roughly pulled her back. “What-what do you think you’re doing?”

 

Jasper grinned at her, licking her lips. “What we came here for. What else?” She dove back down, her lips locking onto the rise of Lapis’ tits as she moaned, her fingers twirling into Jasper’s hair. “Jasper, Jaser-wait, I just got off work. I smell like donuts and sweat, you can’t just-”

 

Jasper pulled away from her, her legs still on either side of her as she felt Jasper’s hands pinning down her wrists with a force that sent a rush through her. Jasper raised an eyebrow. “You should’ve spoken sooner, then. I didn’t see a problem.” She smirked. “Or taste, for that matter.”

 

Lapis pouted, pulling her ruined blouse closed and wiping some of Jasper’s spit from her chest. “I’m sorry, if I had any sort of forewarning I could’ve-”

 

“Missed showering with me?” Jasper piped up.

 

“Yes. What?” Lapis said, taken aback. “I-what?”

 

Jasper shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, I’m not gonna be just wave you off if there’s other solutions. Which there is.” Jasper pointed to the door on the west wall of the room nonchalantly, unmounting from Lapis and pulling her shirt off without a second thought, tossing it on the floor. “Shower’s in there. You can toss your clothes wherever.”

 

Lapis shook the butterflies from her head, blinking rapidly. “Wait-waitwait-shower, with you? You want to shower together.”

 

Jasper nodded slowly, reaching back to unhook her bra. “that’s the concept behind it, yeah. Don’t bullshit me, you have to have had showers before.” Her bra fell to the ground, and as she stretched Lapis noticed with a growing heat that her photos were not an attempt to flatter herself; Jasper was riped as all hell, a pair of piercings glittering in her tits. Complementing them was a set of abs that would be more believable as a photo edit, all covered in patches of pale skin in a beautiful ocean of dark ebony.

 

Lapis blinked again. “What? No-yeah, of course I’ve showered before, dumbass. I just haven’t, like...I mean, will your shower be big enough?”

 

Jasper rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to be so coy about everything, you know. You were blowing me in public like, ten minutes ago.”

 

Lapis stammered. “I-You-”

 

Jasper huffed. “Do you want to shower with me or not?”

 

Lapis gulped. “I-sure. Yes.”

 

Jasper grinned. “Get in there, then. I’ll grab some towels.”

 

Lapis nodded, passing hills of clothing and shutting the bathroom door behind her. Her worries about the shower size, it turned out, were unfounded; Jasper had a huge and gorgeous bathroom, the shower a walk-in type with the sort of tile-work you’d sooner see in a luxury hotel than a house. She shrugged her blouse off, kicking it into the corner of the room before she slid her jeans off. She bit her lip as she undid her bra, nervous, before tenderly laying it on the sink and soon joining her underwear with her shirt and pants. She looked herself over in the mirror, noting with a smile that Jasper’s seconds of contact had left two fresh hickeys.

 

The door behind her swung open, and Lapis jumped a foot in the air, shielding herself on reflex as she turned. In front of her, a shamelessly naked Jasper rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, watch out, I might see your tits. Can’t imagine what that’d be like.” She stepped in and shut the door behind her, casually tossing a pair of towels on the sink. Lapis stammered, ready to reply back, but she was frazzled again by Jasper being so casual with her. It didn’t help in the slightest with her desire to keep not liking her.

 

“You gonna wait all day? Go ahead and hop in. Left knob’s cold, right’s hot. You know, showers?” Jasper waved her hand at the shower door before stretching out and pushing her hips forward. Lapis did as she asked, but she couldn’t help sneaking a peak all the same. Jesus, even when it wasn’t hard, Jasper was packing a monster. With a blush, Lapis fumbled with the shower knobs and let out a sigh of relief as the hot water started up. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting the heat wash over her, watching Jasper step in through the rapidly-developing steam.

 

She blushed, watching Jasper’s eyes run her over and, judging by the way her cock twitched, liking what she saw. Lapis wasn’t used to this kind of attention, and certainly not from someone like Jasper. She closed their gap and locked lips with Lapis, who jumped but gave the affection back more eagerly than she would have liked. Her arms wrapped around the taller woman, feeling the metal of Jasper’s piercings press against her chest, her thoughts going from embarrassed to excited as she felt Jasper’s rough hands run down her back, squeaking when one of her hands cupped her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Her sound was muffled by Jasper’s tongue in her mouth, her own tongue responding in kind and noticing with a shock of glee that Jasper’s tongue had a piercing as well. after a few more moments of Jasper’s rough handling and their own oral back-and-forth, Jasper relented, letting her take in a breath.

 

“I didn’t-I never noticed the piercing before,” Lapis commented, breathlessly. a toothy grin spread across Jasper’s mouth in response. “Oh yeah?” She asked, pressing closer to Lapis. “How about I call your attention to it now, then?”

 

Before Lapis could ask what she meant, Jasper was on her knees, roughly pushing Lapis back against the shower wall and lifting her, gingerly, setting her thighs on her shoulders. The shout of surprise turned quickly into a gasp as Jasper pushed her face against Lapis’ pussy, and she felt the same piercing that she’d just been teasing flick her clit. Lapis threw her head back best as she could and moaned lightly, her thighs uivering already as Jasper got to work.

 

Jasper was shockingly light as she ate Lapis’ pussy, her tongue gentle as it flit between her folds and only just brushing her clit. She paid more attention the Lapis’ lips, and Lapis’ hated how she could feel her grin as she latched onto one of Lapis’ labia, suckling hard for only a moment before she returned to teasing Lapis’ clit.

 

Lapis moaned and whined, twisting and shivering in Jasper’s hold, wanting more than anything for Jasper to fuck her with her mouth like she had with every other part of her body. Jasper knew what she was doing, taking every second to enjoy it, eagerly pleasuring Lapis with only the tip of her tongue, never running it or her piercing against Lapis’ button for longer than a second.

 

“J-Jasper-Fuck, please...” Lapis pleaded gyrating her hips as best as she could. Jasper darted back just in time for Lapis to feel nothing whenever she did, chuckling as she drove her further and further. “Please what, huh? You have to use your words, y’know-” This time, Jasper was the one caught by surprise as Lapis hands grabbed her by the hair, fists holding her tight as she simultaneously pulled Jaspers face in and swung her hips forward. Jasper wrapped her arms around Lapis waist to keep her from falling, having the added effect of only strengthening Lapis’ hold when her thighs closed tight on Jasper’s head. Lapis could have growled as she commanded, “Eat my fucking pussy for once. Put that mouth to use.”

 

Jasper was not a submissive woman. Hell, she wasn’t even a switch. But she was more than happy to follow this order, eagerly burying her face into Lapis pussy and attacking the girl with her tongue, longue laps of her wide tongue dragging up from her entrance to her clit. Lapis groaned and grunted in joy, her grip on Jasper firm as she did her best to facefuck the woman. Jasper locked her lips around Lapis’ clit and bobbed her head, clamping down with her lips before setting it free and battering it with her tongue. On her more daring laps, her tongue teased Lapis’ entrance, tracing the top curve before traveling back up to her clit.

 

Lapis, to her credit, was on cloud nine. She hadn’t had her pussy eaten before, period, and her first experience was proving more than enough to satisfy. She felt Jasper’s tongue-her big, stupid tongue-trace her entrance, and before she could help herself she shoved her waist higher, pulling Jasper in closer, smothering the woman in her pussy. Jasper obeyed instantly, and the sound Lapis let out as she felt Jasper’s tongue start to fuck her as best as the woman could manage wasn’t one she thought she could make. “Right there-right fucking there-jesus, don’t stop whatever you’re doing-”

 

Jasper listened easily, adjusting her hands on Lapis’ to hold her by her ass, a thought coming to her. She shoved her tongue deeper than she’d managed before into Lapis’ pussy, and simultaneously, she pressed her middle finger against Lapis’ asshole, the thick digit popping inside of her after only a moments work.

 

Lapis’ hips bucked hard, and Jasper heard her shout as she quickly pulled back, patting Jasper’s head. “What the hell-what was that?” Lapis asked, clumsily sliding her legs off of Jasper’s shoulders. Jasper raised an eyebrow up at her and wiped her face with the back of her arm, confused. “I put my finger in your asshole. Is something the matter?”

 

Lapis eyes widened and her face somehow went a deeper shade of red. “You-I-Wh.....” She stammered, trying to find some ground. Jasper held her hands up. “Listen, if it’s not your thing, I get it. I can just steer clear of-” she offered, but Lapis cut her off. “No, no it’s not bad at all, it’s just. Uh. Nobody has...I mean, I haven’t........” she trailed off, then looked to the side. “I haven’t done ass stuff before.”

 

Jasper laughed. “Really? You’re kidding.” When Lapis shook her head, she shook her head as well. “No way. Jesus, you’re so vanilla. If you’re my girlfriend, here, you gotta have some wider tastes, you know?”

 

“Girl-I-Girlfr-” Lapis stammered, shocked, but Jasper turned her around. “C’mon, lemme show you, alright? I’ll do a little something for you.”

 

Lapis froze, then nodded, bracing her arm on the wall and burying her eyes in it. Jasper grinned and took hold of Lapis’ ass with both hands, spreading it slowly. Before Lapis could ask what she was planning, she gasped as Jasper’s tongue made contact with her asshole. Her gasp continued as Jasper ran her tongue in eager circles around it, Lapis stunned into silence as Jasper started the job of eating her ass.

 

The silence continued as Jasper spread her tongue flat and lapped against Lapis’ asshole, dragging thick lines up the crack of her ass. Her legs wobbled, battered by new sensations as Jasper moved in closer, her tongue pushing directly against her asshole. “Jasper, holy fuck, I can’t bel-” she cut herself off with another gasp as Jasper pushed, harder, her tongue finally working it’s way inside of her asshole as her legs gave out, pushing her ass even heavier against Jasper’s face.

 

Jasper grinned, stretching Lapis’ ass with her tongue and resuming her eager tongue-fucking, wrapping an arm around Lapis’ thigh to stabilize her, her free hand working up back to Lapis’ pussy, slipping two of her fingers inside of the woman.

 

Lapis was more than gone now, the different sensations battering her now and all the walls she’d broken through the day finally piling up on her as her free hand flew to her pussy, joining Jasper’s as she pushed down as best she could against her hand, her middle finger spinning dizzying circles against her clit as she gave in, loud moans and gasps filling the air even more than the steam.

 

Jasper gave her all in everything she was doing for the girl, her fingers pumping as fast as she could manage, her thick digits stretching Lapis out as she went, loudly slurping and kissing and licking her asshole, giving Lapis the rimjob of her life. She figured that, if the last night had been any indication, she didn’t have long before Lapis gave way completely.

 

as it turned out, last night had been an indicator after all. Lapis gasped and writhed, and before long, her moaning turned into shouts, and her shouts turned into screams mixed with pleading as her orgasm came to hit her like a truck, her hips bucking as her legs buckled and she felt herself rocked by an orgasm entirely too strong for her to have predicted, riding it out on Jasper’s face and fingers as her mind went blank with pleasure.

 

Jasper kept up until she was sure Lapis was finished, sliding her fingers from her and shifting back so that Lapis could collapse, safely, against her. She held her gently, climbing to her legs and gently standing her up when she was ready. “Guess you like ass stuff after all, huh?” Jasper teased, her finger tracing Lapis cheek. “Once you get your senses back, we can dry up and take a nap. Definitely looks like you need it.

 

All Lapis could do was nod, sleepily, and murmur, “Anything for my girlfriend, y’know?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally wasn't planning on making this an au but guess what, chapter two is on the way lads,


End file.
